


Dream In Reality

by humaterzi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of couples too, Alternate Universe, Dreamer Taeyong, Falling In Love, Homelessness, In the further chapters, Literally everyone is gonna be there, M/M, Realistic Mark, Slow Burn, Taeyong is cute, Taeyong is homeless, i'm excited about this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humaterzi/pseuds/humaterzi
Summary: Taeyong is a dreamer, Mark is realistic. When they meet, Taeyong understands his dreams would never come true, and Mark's reality crashes down in front of his eyes.





	1. Epoch

Taeyong is happy. Taeyong is always happy. He doesn't worry about him being broke, him being kicked out by his parents, his unability to find a job that isn't badly-paid. He walks around, like everything is okay, like he shouldn't control everything besides his dreams. The dreams that keeps him alive and well.

When Taeyong was a child, his elementary school teacher taught him a lot of things and made him the Taeyong he is today but to him, the most important thing was learning how to dream. And how to make them reality.

But Taeyong didn't believe in a reality, for him. These things would end. Reality would end, it would change and it would burn him. That's why, he didn't live in a reality. That's why he didn't care.

But deep inside his heart, his biggest dream was to fall in love. Fall in love with someone like in fairytales, be happy together, have kids, get married and dream together. He wanted that, but even to him, it seemed impossible. Nobody would be able to look after him, nobody would be able to keep him out of trouble and nobody would fall in love with him. So everytime he dreamt of a family, of a husband, of a loved one he pushed his thoughts back, the only time he did that, and he continued to think about other things.

And even though he didn't know, somebody pitied him, for believing in things that would never happen. 

Mark Lee.

Mark liked having control, always. He liked to have the control when he was doing things, he didn't like to trust his heart, he always moved with his mind, did what his logic told him to. Yes, dreaming was entertaining and it gave hope,but it was always false, a false hope. He got a good job in a decent company, he was living with his parents without a problem, he was always confident in things he believed, he was the perfect one. And Mark knew it himself

He knew he was good at what he did, what he is doing and what he will do. He trusted his reality, he trusted his hard work, he trusted his realistic way of thinking. Because that was what made him successful, a perfect family boy, the favourite son, a hardworking worker, his honesty and all these things that makes people like him, respect him and love him.

In his future, he saw a perfect and an almost artifical family. He saw a good wife or a husband who had the same job as him without a deep affection that didn't contain only respect and liking. He wanted to have only one kid, who was quiet, studied well and lived just like Mark did.

Don't get him wrong, he doesn't have dreams about his family or whatever. He has plans on what he will do after 5 years, or what he will do after 10 years. This is just how he works, even though his father tries to convince him that sometimes dreaming is okay, it gives you strength, Mark doesn't believe that. Dreams are just bunch of lies that people tells themselves to make themselves happier for nothing. Just like the coffee boy Lee Taeyong.

Mark, for more than once, saw Taeyong sleep in the cafe that should be cold at night, sleeping cause he is homeless, doing everything he's told, no matter its obvious that he's tired. And Mark can't believe how excited he talks about his dreams in a life like that. In a life that he's homeless, he's probably badly paid. He wonders if he has parents.

And he pities him, he pities him when he's going to work in his expensive car and sees Taeyong working like a slave in that damn cafe. Even though, he thinks like this, Mark thinks he deserves it. A life that doesn't hold on to reality, is a life that you agree to kill yourself slowly, little by little, just without any pain.


	2. Hiraeth

Taeyong again has nowhere to sleep. Now that he has got kicked out from that damn cafe, he has to find somewhere to sleep, but he just can't. And from the way he tries, he'll probably sleep in an alley, or one of the benches from the park. But it's okay, he tells himself, it's okay, you'll find somewhere someday. He, too, knows that he probably can't, and won't, but it's okay, cause now he feels better.

Mark is abnormally tired today. He's so tired that he left the work early, something he never does, and he's so tired that he prefers the shortcut. While driving though, something catches his eyes and he stops. He stops when he sees Taeyong's boss, scolding him and saying that he's fired. After that, Mark watches Taeyong as he walks around, obviously not knowing what to do and Mark wants to help him. He's a good person, after all and even though they don't think the same way, he can bear him a few days and Taeyong looks so lost, surprisingly a bit sad. Without noticing, Mark finds himself next to Taeyong, shouting his name to get his attention

-Taeyong!

Taeyong turns around, surprised, with a scared expression in his eyes but when he sees Mark, he bows with respect and says "Mark-ssi I don't work there anymore.". Mark nods, and to cut this dialog shorter "You have nowhere to sleep, right?You can come with me if you want, until you get a job."

Taeyong looks at him, Mark can say that he's amazed, surprised and enchanted. Taeyong doesn't know what to do, he doesn't know what to answer but even though Mark looks a bit mean sometimes, it's the best thing he can do for tonight, it's his best chance for tonight so he smiles a bit, nods his head and says thank you, in a very polite way.

When he arrives to Mark's house, he's utterly shocked. It is big, so modern, just like the ones in series and his dream house. And even though he wants to overreact he doesn't, because he doesn't want to scare Mark, he doesn't wanna look like a fool, he doesn't wanna look like a loser. For the first time, he actually cares about someone's opinion on him, he wonders why Mark took him with him, why he would take him and what he thinks of him.

Did Taeyong look so helpless that he did this? They didn't even meet properly, just when Mark came to the cafe and since Taeyong is - was- the only one who was available he always served him and he watched him. Mark always looked so serious, he rarely smiled in front of him and he didn't bring anyone, never, he was always alone, looking at his laptop probably working on something. Taeyong was always so interested in him, because Mark looked interesting, something so different than what he was and it attracted Taeyong.

But he never really liked him. When their eyes met, his eyes always carried a similar look close to pity, and something mean was always on his expression. So Taeyong's interest was only limited with observing. However, he couldn't deny Mark looked good. Nobody could deny Mark looked good, he looked manly, and his behaviour just completed his looks. He was definetely someone Taeyong would go for. But even if they fell in love, they wouldn't get along. After all, their worlds were different. Taeyong lived in his dreams, Mark lived in his reality.

Mark silenced his thoughts by saying "You should meet my dad. I'm sure you'd get along." and Taeyong once again couldn't believe what Mark said. Meeting his dad? What for? What was he gonna say? Sorry, I'm homeless and your son brought me here because he pities me. No, that would never work out. However, of course Mark was gonna do what he wanted and he brought him to his dad. What a fool, honestly.

Okay, maybe meeting Mark's dad wasn't a bad idea. The man liked him so much, encouraging him to try new things, chatting to him sincerely, and Taeyong felt like he was socialising with someone maybe first time in his life. Mark's dad was so nice that made Taeyong think I hope my dad was like this, too. But he dismissed that thought and continued to talk with him, not noticing Mark who was watching them softly.

In the night, Taeyong slept in an empty room that obviously wasn't used for a long time. The bed was soft, he had blankets to wrap himself and a pillow to hug. Taeyong realised it was the first time in two years he had all these things together and the fact that it would only last a few days made him sad but he knew he shouldn't be greedy and just thank God for today. Maybe, just maybe he would have a bed, a warm blanket, and a soft pillow later, too.


	3. Conflate

Taeyong woke up happily, bubbly, enthusiasticly this morning. Well, he always woke up with a positive mind but today he was happier than usual, liking this change in his life even if it was for a few days. He went downstairs to see what the others were doing and saw everyone was talking about something, with a hint of nervousness in their voices, not arguing but like they were trying to stay calm.

When they saw him, they suddenly stopped their conversation and greeting him good morning. Mark though, he was interesting today more than usual. He didn't look at him with pity anymore, he didn't have a mean expression in his eyes, he was talking enthusiastically about his new project and Taeyong concluded he was different with his family than to the outsiders. And like this, he attracted Taeyong's attention, a lot, that Taeyong couldn't keep his eyes off him always watching what he was doing, always listening what he's telling, carefully, not missing a word. Taeyong really liked this Mark, and everyone in the room was able to notice it.

After the long talk about Mark's plans for today, the topic came to be the breakfast since no one cooked it and they were starving. Taeyong volunteered, even though he couldn't cook for a long time he was confident in his cooking skills that his mom taught him years ago. While cooking, he learnt that some sort of guest was coming for breakfast and he surprisingly knew that person. His 'friend' but not really Qian Kun.

When he saw Kun though, he suddenly remembered he missed him, even though they weren't really good friends they at least talked and got along when Taeyong wasn't out of his mind. Kun was of course surprised to see him there, hugged him warmly but he didn't ask why he was there. He was apparently Mark's friend too, Taeyong didn't know where they could've met but with the way they were with each other, it was obvious that they were close.

In breakfast, everyone was comfortable, everyone liked his food, and there were sincere chats that made Taeyong happiest he has ever been in the last years. Mark was talking to him, too. With the same enthusiasm and adoration from the morning and Taeyong loved every second of it. Mark's eyes shone, he was happy, he looked lively and Taeyong couldn't believe he had the opportunity to see this part of Mark Lee.

When Mark went to work and his parent left him and Kun to "catch up" the air in the room changed. It changed to something more gloomy, longing of friends who couldn't see each other for years. "So, Kun-ah how have you been?" he asked, not knowing what else he can say.

"I'm okay, I got a job in the same company as Mark's, and I got a boyfriend now. We're happy, we get along well, he has a good job, too."

Well, this was Taeyong's dream. He dreamt to have these things just like his old best friend. He wanted to have a proper job, to find someone to love. But, when he couldn't even survive properly, how could he have all these things?

"How have you been Taeyong?"

"I've been..." homeless, tired, hopeless "Good." he lies "I've been good. So tell me about your boyfriend, who is he?" he tries to change the subject, quickly, he feels his mood is going down. He doesn't like it

"He's Taeil. He looks after me well and I care about him a lot. Even though he doesn't admit it he's cute and he's good looking and we love each other and I will marry him. Really, I think I will Taeyong-ah.". Taeyong notices the smile on his face when he says these things and really, this must be how a man in love looks like. He looks so happy talking about him the adoring smile as he says we love each other. Something that Taeyong can't but only can dream to have.

"Taeil, Taeil from high school?" Kun nods his head as Taeyong continues "Well, I never thought you would end up with him." Taeyong smiles "But I told you that you would get along well, right? I understand these things well." Kun laughs and says "Yes, Taeyong-ah I hope you can find someone too!"

Well, this broke his heart a bit for no reason. He can't look for his true love, not right now, not when he's living in Mark's house, not when he looks at Mark like this, not when he saw Mark's that side. He doesn't know if his heart is broken because of Mark or because of his impossible dream. Something in his mind says they are the same thing.

"I hope so, too." he says, with much difficulty in his voice, like he doesn't want to say it, and Kun notices and shuts up. He continues to drink his tea. He leaves the house after saying goodbye and gives Taeyong his number telling him to call him soon.

But it won't happen, Taeyong knows. Cause his phone broke while he was running away from a pervert man at night and he couldn't afford a new one. So he just slips the paper in one of his pockets and hopes that he will meet Kun again soon to see him and his amazing boyfriend. And Taeyong realises he didn't go out to look for a job today but Mark's gonna come home soon and he doesn't wanna leave now. He wants to see him again, and watch him talking about something passionately if he's lucky. This scares Taeyong, just a little bit, he acts like he's a fool in love but he was always someone who was living in his dreams, and he thinks it will continue, just from now on they will be more about Mark's shining eyes, and Taeyong will dream about that these eyes will shine for him, maybe, Someday.

Mark comes home greeting him first. He smiles to him and says good evening and Taeyong's heart skips a beat. His heart is fluttering and Mark just keeps smiling, starts to talk to his dad about his day, then goes to her mom, acts like a twelve year old kid, and goes back to Taeyong while he's cooking. He starts to watch him, giving him all his attention and looking shocked while Taeyong does his tricks. He even says "How do you do this? I can't even crack an egg properly." this makes Taeyong laugh "I can teach you if you want." wrong move, Taeyong. You won't probably see him again after this.

"Please do. My mom begs me to make her breakfast." this basic sentence that probably didn't mean anything makes Taeyong's heart race. It was a silent reassurence for Taeyong even though it was said without much thought.

And Taeyong, again, spends his night dreaming about teaching Mark cooking, Mark laughing with him, and Taeyong doesn't care about why, just like what a Taeyong would do, he just goes for it because it makes him happiest he can be for now.


	4. Cynosure

Mark spaces out a lot these days. He thinks to himself a lot, when he's all alone, about how people thinks, about how Taeyong thinks, mostly. Even though he doesn't admit it, the way Taeyong thinks and the way he smiles with such emotions that makes people happy too, Taeyong seems interesting. Like a mystery to solve, and Mark likes mysteries.

Today, he gets to explore him more, and he feels so careless today so he just sits next to him and starts telling him about how he wants to learn how to cook, about how Taeyong has to teach him now so that no one will bother them while they are alone. Eventually, Taeyong gives up and starts to talk about beginning with a simple dish when they arrive to the kitchen.

But Mark thinks that maybe Taeyong can understand his real intention. He doesn't wanna learn how to cook, for now, but he wants to talk to him, to learn him, to try to understand him. In the moment that they are focused on the food most, Mark starts.

"How are you so happy?" this was probably the dumbest question of his life because why would anyone ask a person how they are happy. Taeyong looks at him, surprised for this sudden question but answers anyways with a small "I don't know, I just happen to be like that." and knows that Mark didn't believe this but Mark doesn't insist, he just nods and continues to do what he should. 

After a while, Taeyong jumps as if he had something he forgot and suddenly remembered mumbling names like "Jisungie, Jaemin-ah" and Mark just looks at him, not knowing what the hell is happening. Taeyong tells him he has to leave after cooking the food and Mark nods even though he doesn't understand it.

Taeyong completely forgot about Jisung and Jaemin. He couldn't visit the boys for a long time, and he knows that they are worried now, and he has to visit them. After he - they- finished cooking Mark offers to give him a ride and even though Taeyong knows he should, he doesn't have it in himself to refuse it.

His insides clenches in a uncomfortable feeling, seeing his old house, seeing his old life makes him crazy, in a bad way. He comes here just for Jisung and Jaemin, he reminds himself and feels Mark's stare, but now he can't even care about that. He leaves the car, and coincidentally sees Jisung and Jaemin with two new boys he can't recognise. The moment they see him, it seems like a cliché romance movie, they are running to hug him and Taeyong feels like crying, for them and for himself.

He straightens after hugging them for a long time and looks at the two clueless boys looking at him, curious. Taeyong asks them who they are, puts a hand around their shoulders, Jisung and Jaemin looks at each other before muttering "They are our... boyfriends" it sounds like a question more than a statement, Taeyong doesn't understand why but the boys start smiling, introducing themselves and Taeyong learns the cute Chinese boy is Chenle, the one who has the most beautiful eye smile is Jeno. Taeyong ruffles Jisungs's hair while smiling so wide, so proud of them and saying things like "You've grown up Jisungie, Jaemin-ah I hope you don't cause troubles to your cute boyfriend" and chats with them for a whole hour. Happier now, filled with joy, and a little jealous of their cute young love.

When he returns, Mark is outside too, smiling to him, softly, like he has seen what happened back there, just him being a mom, and maybe he has but it just makes Taeyong happier than he was before because he likes it when people sees him like this side. The soft Taeyong who loves his kids and cares for them, looks after them, meeting their boyfriends, laughs at their jokes.

After staring at each other's smiles for an unnecessary time, they get in and have a ride which has a comfortable silence, just like what both of them like.

When they come home, Mark's parents call for him and his father asks a question that Taeyong doesn't want to answer:"Have you got a job yet?". Taeyong stops mutters a silent no, that's almost impossible to hear. Mark's father smiles "Do you want to work with us?" and with that, Taeyong has his best job so far.

And it's not a shocking thing that he sleeps with a smile on his face, thinking about today, how it went so well, and his best day in 2 years.

In the morning, Mark is hyperactive, after having breakfast he calls Taeyong, telling him to get ready, that he will take him somewhere,and Taeyong is bewildered. When he asks why, Mark tells him that he has a meeting and his best friend hates it when he goes there alone. "I bet that you go there alone most of the time though." he says, and Mark just stands there "Well, changes are good, right?" Taeyong can't complain,he just nods and gets ready.

Apparently, their meeting consists of three people plus Taeyong. Mark's best friend Haechan, Haechan's crush - even though he denies it- Renjun, Mark and Taeyong. Haechan is a bright kid, starts joking around with Taeyong the moment they've met and starts teasing Mark, "oh, you're not alone today. Did you finally find your chosen one, oh Mark has friends excluding me..." Mark doesn't look so annoyed, probably because he's used to it. Taeyong though, tries to hide his blush after learning he's the first one to be here with Mark. He feels special for some reason, and maybe he knows he's special after seeing Haechan and Renjun's shocked faces when they see him with Mark. Renjun seems to be quietly watching them, doesn't speak much but Taeyong feels his stare, Taeyong also feels accepted there, he doesn't feel like this is his first time meeting with this people.

Apparently, Haechan likes him very much. Taeyong laughs at his jokes loudly, and Haechan keeps telling "You're the only person who laughs at my jokes like this, Hyung! Come here often." gives him his number, telling him to call him when he's bored - again something that won't happen-. And before they leave he basically begs Mark to bring him to their meetings again, telling him that he's sick of Mark coming there alone and that Taeyong is better than Mark. Mark looks at Haechan, "Its okay for me if he wants to.".Taeyong smiles at Haechan softly, "I will be here then. Update me on your love life." Taeyong winks and Haechan is amazed for Mark on how did he find someone like this.


	5. Epiphany

Mark was going crazy, because of not understanding. He couldn't understand who those kids was, how Taeyong looked after them when he couldn't look after himself, Taeyong's nervous face when he was walking on the street, Taeyong's way of observing people, Taeyong's talent of making Haechan like him so much, Taeyong's way of smiling to him, and just... Taeyong.

This was the first time that Mark got so confused over someone, it was his first time of trying to get to know someone so much like that. Mark had no experience in things like this, starting a conversation, observing people, understanding their ways. And the worst thing is, even though he does these things, he can't get a proper answer from Taeyong. Taeyong gives simple answers, answers that hold a lot of meanings, a lot of things that makes him more unclear as the each day passes.

He visits the kitchen more often now, and every time he leaves the room more confused, but he is really determined today, he will learn something new. So he tries to provoke Taeyong, asking more specific things, things that he knows Taeyong can't resist with the little information he has about him. And at last, he gets the thing he wants.

"Mark-ah, I don't know what you are trying to achieve but, think about it. Everyone has to live according to their circumstances, everyone has to get used to their situations, everyone has to accept themselves and how their life is supposed to be. If I were you, Mark, I would be just like you. I would be living in a reality, because this is how a person like you should go on. Because you already have a future, and I don't. This is why I dream, everyone has to create a future for themselves and this is my way of creating it. You already have one created, something more realistic than mine. But I know, Mark, if you were me, then you would be just like me. Dreaming of everything you can't have, just dreaming knowing that it won't be real. "

This is the most meaningful thing that Mark has ever heard. He suddenly regrets because of the days he pitied Taeyong, he looked down on Taeyong. Now that he thinks about this, yes. If he was Taeyong, a homeless uneducated boy, then he would be just like him. He would dream to escape his reality. But Mark lives in wealth, he lives peacefully, he lives a life that everyone want to live and this is why he is so realistic. And now, Mark suddenly gives up on the hope that he will convince people to think like him because like what Taeyong said, everyone has to live according to their circumstances. He can't disagree with anyone now, not even Taeyong, because he is right.

He looks at Taeyong in the eyes, after the moment of his epiphany, bewildered, fascinated, everything that he doesn't wanna be and sees something that he couldn't see before, something he couldn't discover but always there, always shining and knows from the way Taeyong looks at him, he sees something in his eyes, too. "Thank you" Mark says, meaningfully and maybe, something in his heart tells him, maybe this is the start of something new.

-

Taeyong waits for "the question". Everytime Mark comes to kitchen with him, he expects him to ask "Why don't you have anywhere to go?" or something like this. The real problem is that he doesn't have a made up answer and the truth is the worst thing you can say to a person who doesn't know you that well. Surprisingly and thankfully Mark never asks that, he never mentions it and of course Taeyong appreciates that a lot but at the end of the day, it's a question that must be asked and it scares Taeyong. Because of that question, he can lose something that was never going to happen but something Taeyong pretended to have. He can lose his home, his job. He can lose Mark, who he never had a chance to have.

Another thing is that, he has to find Johnny. He doesn't know where he is, where he might be, what he is doing, what he has been doing but he has to find him. They owe an apology to each other, for the days that they kissed, for the days they had sex, for the days that they were each other's partners in crime. Literally. But this is only a dream for him, Seoul is big enough to lose someone after not seeing them for three years. 

And he knows he should tell Mark and his family about his amazing past. But he doesn't want to. This would be the end. The moment he told them, he would get kicked out again. They would think that his family was right. And maybe they were, Taeyong thinks that they are. Because, honestly, who would want to have a son that sold drugs, and tried to get away with it?

-

When Mark arrives to the company,he is in danger. Haechan runs to him, makes him sit down in the garden and starts "Is Taeyongie Hyung your boyfriend?" Mark just looks at him, "No." Heachan stops for a moment and smirks, "Is he gonna be your boyfriend?" Mark stills for a moment, doesn't know why he reacted like that "No."and Mark starts to pray to God. His own voice sounded so unsure even to him. Haechan's annoying smirk just gets biggier "You hesitated. So he is gonna be your boyfriend." and then Haechan starts to act like he has discovered something amazing, and Mark thinks that, this is his turn to annoy him. "Is Renjunnie gonna be your boyfriend?" Haechan looks at him with a fake betrayal "Maybe he will, maybe he won't." "Are you gonna ask him out?" "Not in the moment." Mark laughs, this is something that always happens.

He, then, stands up to get to work but Haechan makes him sit down again "We have to go to work, stand up." "As long as our boss' fucking session is over, we are safe hyung." Well, that was true. Everyone in the company knew that as long as the curtains of his door was closed, everyone could do whatever they wanted. Lucas was never a hardworking and strict person to begin with, but since his angel-like secretary Kim Jungwoo came, his laziness doubled. He was so busy fucking him, and denying the rumors that they were together. But it surprised Mark because even though he knew Jungwoo was Lucas' type Jungwoo looked so innocent and soft that Mark never thought he would fuck with Lucas behind the closed doors. But even though he thought like that, Lucas was a good guy, and Mark is happy for him.

After a good 15 minutes with his beloved Haechan and his quiet crush Renjun -who joined them afterwards- they finally got back to work. But the thing was, Mark couldn't help but think. He couldn't help but think about how Taeyong was who he was right now. What made him to be like that, what made him homeless, did he get kicked out or did he run away, why he always got fired from his jobs, was it because he couldn't do anything - which was something Mark would argue- or was it a special reason for it. Mark was so curious that it drove him crazy. He wanted to know more even though he knew he shouldn't. He wanted to observe more, to spend his time on him more, and even though falling in love with someone was fine for him, he just didn't want to. From the dramas or films he watched, or the people he has seen it seemed like a hard business and he wanted to have no part in it. But also, from the dramas he watched, he learnt that love didn't need any permissions, and it certainly didn't ask for what you wanted.


End file.
